Keep Me Safe
by Citylightslucaya
Summary: It frightened her. She didn't look back. After about two to three turns she stopped to catch her breath. Her heart was pumping a hundred miles a minute...
1. chapter 1

All her life Maya has only ever known these four white walls. Ever since she could remember she had been poked and prodded.

Her father Kermit is a scientist. He always said she was special.

Maya has a brain like nobody else's. She could lift things up with her mind and she has picture-perfect memory.

She has longed to see outside. She remembers trying to sneak away once. How stupid she had been.

Her father was furious with her. He gripped on her arm hard making her porcelain wrist red.

She was crying profusely saying she was sorry. He threw her in the punishment room.

He locked the door shut. She tried to get out but her father had injected her with some serum that weakens her power.

She was shaking and hugging her knees to her chest. She starved there for three days straight.

One of his workers finally opened the metal door. He took her from her fetal position on the bed.

Too weak to care she gripped the man's chest. She then was placed in the cafeteria.

She started to eat. Her father came through the doors and she was shaking. He sat next to her and stroked her hair.

Maya tried hard not to flinch away. "This is what happens when you disbehave. Don't ever do that again!!" He whispered harshly in her ear.

She immediately nodded her head. "I won't do it again." she said robotically.

"Good." Kermit said standing up. "Finish your food we'll start testing immediately."

He ordered two of his workers to follow him out the cafeteria doors.

That was 10 years ago. Now she is sixteen. She is more mature and had developed a more foolproof plan.

She waited until the workers left on their lunch break and then she proceeded with her plan.

She caused a " fire" in the room when she wafted the hot food near the smoke detector. Then she waited five minutes for the fire alarm to start and the lights to turn red.

She then pushed the bed frame to the door so the worker wouldn't come in. She turned the wooden dresser into a ladder and climbed the ventilation shaft.

When she was put in the punishment room she seen one of the new workers slip a paper under the door.

She immediately crawled to it. It was the blueprints of the whole facility. She didn't know who the man was but he had kind blue eyes and brown hair. She looked at the nametag it said Shawn. She'll remember him.

She then climbed the wooden ladder and crawled as fast as she can. She heard her bedroom door bust open.

She heard her father's cruel voice yell "Don't let her escape!"

She looked back and saw one of the workers crawl after her and shoot a tranquilizer dart.

It frightened her. She didn't look back and kept on crawling. After about two to three turns she stopped to catch her breath.

Her heart was pumping a hundred miles a minute. She kept on going hearing the workers gaining on her trail.

She was almost home free. But then one of the vents pop open and she saw a worker grab her right leg.

She kicked the guy with her left foot. His head slightly pushed back and loosened his grip.

She then crawled again. It made the guy even angrier and he lifted his elbows and began crawling after her.

She then tried to open the vent but it wouldn't budge and the worker lunged and tackled her.

She tried to squirm away. He then brought his fist down to her left eye. He then punched her hard on the lip making her mouth taste her blood.

He then went to punch her again when she used all the power she had with her mind and pushed him back to the far side of the shaft hitting the other two workers.

The keys had slipped out of the man's pockets when she pushed him back.

She used it to lift the vent. She then dropped on the grass feeling grass for the first time.

She didn't have time to reflect on it and seen many workers shooting her with more guns.

Her nose was bleeding having used so much strength. She slightly felt lightheaded but kept on going.

The electric gate was almost closing. She ran with all her might and slipped through.

She seen her father fuming pointing at her. The workers hurriedly trying to open the gate.

She kept on running and running in the woods. She coughed up more blood. She scratched her right side on a sharp tree branch. She bit her bloodied lip to muffle her scream and kept on running.

She finally stopped when she saw a street. She turned back around seeing no sign of anyone. She leaned on a lamppost. She lifted her shirt.

It was a purple bruise forming on the left side of her waist when the worker had tackled her.

The right side of her abdomen was bleeding and leaking on her shirt.

She was bruised and beaten but she was alive. She gasped for breath.

She had to keep going. She lifted herself on shaky legs and her body tried to protest.

If she didn't get help she would bleed to death and all of it was for nothing.

She touched the pendant her mother gave her. She died when she was three.

When she discovered what he wanted to do with their daughter she lost all love for him.

But before she could take her daughter away from him she fallen sick to a virus.

She didn't understand why her mom was always in bed all the time. She remembers the last moments with her mom vividly.

She was pale and her eyes had bags on them. "Mommy this is you and me!" She said jumping on the bed. She had drawn her Mom a picture of a her mother and her holding hands and a big heart around them.

Maya had brought pictures of drawings everyday hoping her mom would get better.

She seen her mother smile weakly. "It's beautiful." She said picking up her three year old and laying her on her lap.

"Maya, I want to give you something." She rasped out.

She reached over the bedside table and picked up a small wrapped box.

Maya was super excited she loved gifts. She was clapping and asked in a cheery voice "What is it!"

Her mom had opened it. "It's a present from me."

It was a golden heart-shaped pendant. Maya said "I love it!" "It gets better." She said and she opened the pendant for Maya.

The words inscribed in it said _Just know I'll always be here with you - Love, Mom._ It then showed a picture of her and her mom on her first birthday with blue frosting on her face laughing.

"But Mommy, my birthday is only a month away. Just give it to me then?" Maya said confused.

Then her mom started to cry and hugged her daughter. "Mommy I'm sorry I hurt you." She said and started to sniffle.

Katy laughed. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"It just that mommy will go away for awhile."

"What do you mean will you come back?"

Maya said looking up at her with big blue eyes.

"Right here." She said touching her heart. She then lifted the necklace and wrapped it around her neck. "Never take it off okay. Will you do that for Mommy?"

Maya nodded "I promise." Katy then kissed her daughter one last time and closed her eyes.

Maya had closed her eyes wiping her tears away. She had to fight for her Mom and for herself. She then saw two blinding lights.

Lucas was cursing himself as he had a flat tire. Great just what he needed. He was supposed to go to his internship at the hospital.

He pushed his beat up car to the side of the road. He checked the time. He was going to be late. He sighed and took out the flat tire.

He just about fixed it. He turned the headlights on when he saw a figure on the lamppost.

Her blonde hair was muddy. Her white outfit was ripped and dirty. She had a black eye and a swollen lip.

He immediately ran to her. She was about to fall when he gripped her waist. "Help please." She said in a weakened voice.

He immediately ran to his car and propped her against the backseat. "Keep your eyes open okay. Stay with me!" He saw her bleeding from her abdomen.

"Shit!" He immediately took off his shirt and wrapped it tightly around her stomach. She tried to keep her eyes open as best as she could.

He changed tactics and put her gently on the passenger seat. He ran to the driver side and reversed the car.

When he went to make a U-turn what he didn't expect was a gunshot flying past his head.

"What the hell!?" He said and then another gunshot hit his taillight.

"Drive." With that one little word he drove like a madman.

 **A/N : Please Review :):):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas had never drove so fast in his life. For some odd reason he found himself already wanting to protect this girl.

" Hold on to me don't let go." His left hand was gripping the steering wheel and his right hand was holding on to her bloody small one.

He thanked god that he had medical expertise. He finally made it to his house and parked in the garage. He had medical supplies there.

He was glad he lived by himself or he would be answering questions he wouldn't know. He unbuckled her seatbelt and laid her on the sink counter in the bathroom. He cleared all his assets off the counter.

He went to the cabinets and found the first aid kit in the back. He took off his flannel from her abdomen. He was relieved it stopped a bit of the bleeding.

He got some pliers and started taking out all the bloody wood pieces. "I'm sorry this might sting a little." He got out some hydrogen peroxide and poured it in the gauze. He applied it to her wound.

She screamed in agony. Seeing her in pain made him work faster. She gripped the sink counter. "Focus on my voice don't pay attention to the pain." He said in a soothing voice.

He then got got some wire and started stitching the wound close. "Count to ten backwards." He said in a calm voice. She squeezed her eyes shut and counted in her head.

He cut the wire and put another guaze with medical tape around it. "There it's all over." He said closing his eyes.

He took a deep breath. He washed the blood off his hands. Lucas walked over to the tub.

"Hey I'm gonna put on a warm bath for you okay?" He started to check the temperature. When he checked it was warm enough he put some soap in.

"Do you need um-?" He cleared his throat, you know?" He asked in a awkward and cute way gesturing to the bathtub.

She nodded her head. "Okay!" He said in a slightly higher octave. He carried her to the ledge of the bath tub.

"Just give me your gown. I promise I wont look." He said putting his hand over his eyes. He did not want her to feel uncomfortable.

She handed it over. He blindly took the ripped gown. He then lowered her in the tub.

Just when he was about to leave she gripped his arm. "Please stay." She said her cerulean eyes stared at him.

"Okay, I wont leave you." He said gripping her hand and giving her a warm smile.

After she washed herself he put a warm towel around her and led her to his room.

"I don't really have clothes your size. I'm sorry." He said rummaging through his closet.

"I'm fine with whatever you have." She said glad to be out of that gown.

He found a plaid red flannel, gray sweatpants and some unused black boxers and lays it out on the bed.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate downstairs and make an ice pack for your eye okay?" He said walking backwards to face her.

She nodded. He closed the door and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He took out two nestle chocolate packets and two mugs. He filled the mugs with milk halfway.

He heated the mugs for three minutes and took them out. He then added two bars of chocolate and the cocoa powder.

He then heated it another minute. When the microwave beeped he took them out and stirred it with a spoon and added whipped cream. He then got some frozen peas and wrapped it in a kitchen towel.

Maya was dressing herself. She smelt the material. It smelt like pine and him. She walked in the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She never truly saw herself before.

She had a black eye and a sore nose. She looked at her busted lip. She never felt so insecure. It then hit her the horrible memories in that facility. The tests, the beatings, the feeling of hopelessness and fear every day.

She dropped down on the floor and cried. Why couldn't anyone love her. Why did her dad do this to her?

Lucas had been waiting for a few minutes. She should've come down by now he thought.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer he ran in there fearing she got taken.

He was about to climb out the window when she heard her crying in the bathroom.

He immediately ran in there. She was crying and her knees were pushed to her chest.

He immediately crouched down. He tried to touch her but she flinched. "It's just me you're safe now." She looked up at him teary eyed.

He moved closer to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she moved to his lap. "I got you you're safe." He stroked her blonde hair. She clung to his shirt and was laying her head on his firm chest finding comfort.

"Why didn't my father love me. Did I do something wrong?" She said in a shaky voice. He was stroking her hair. "Some people are cruel and you did absolutely nothing wrong."

He was crying remembering his deadbeat dad who left when he was six. "I promise you one thing, no one will ever hurt you again."

"My father is dangerous. He will come after us." She said in a scared voice remembering Kermit's relentlessness and stubborness.

"I don't care. I will protect you." He said in a confident voice.

She looked up at his sea-foam colored eyes seeing if he was telling the truth. He wiped her tears away from her reddened cheeks.

"Thank you-" she tried to finish. "It's Lucas and no worries." He said in a relieving tone. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes.

"Well I guess the hot chocolate's cold now." Lucas said in a joking tone. She laughed. Lucas smirked. He never heard such a beautiful sound in his life.

"I should probably get up." Maya said getting off his lap. Lucas got up stretching his now asleep legs.

She yawned and stretched out her arms.

He checked his watch. It was 10 pm. "Here get some rest I'll wake you up by 7 sharp." Lucas said setting his alarm.

She climbed on the bed. She laid on her right side to avoid sleeping on her swollen eye. He turned off the light in the bedroom staring at her sleep for a moment in the hallway light.

She looked beautiful and peaceful with her blonde hair in her face. He closed the door.

He went in the hallway cabinet to get a blanket and laid on the bedroom door. Nobody was going through this door.

When he was about to fall asleep he heard her screaming. He opened his eyes and opened the door.

She was screaming "Please no more needles I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me!!" She was thrashing around in the bed.

He climbed in the bed and shook her. "Hey, wake up wake up. You're having a nightmare!" She opened her eyes gasping.

He turned her head moving the blonde hair out her face. She took his wrists in her hands. He looked at her with comforting eyes.

"Go to sleep its okay." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. She held his hand closing her eyes.

"My name is Maya." She said before she fell asleep. He smiled and fell asleep with her in his arms.

 **A/N : Lucas is 18 and Maya is 16 in this story if anyone is confused. ;) Please Review or favorite or whatever you want! :):):):):)**


	3. Chapter 3

**At the Facility**

After the workers didn't come back with his daughter Kermit was furious. No one wanted to face Kermit's wrath. "How the hell did you lose her!!!" Kermit said yelling at his three workers Coleman, Brooks, and Smith. He was looking at the security tapes over and over again.

They looked down ashamedly. Brooks the taller of the two spoke. "She used her power on me to get away sir. I'm sorry." He said wiping his hands on his suit.

He sighed angrily. He put his two fingers on his temple and yelled, "Adams, Clark and Hunt you guys will find her!" "Fuck yes !"Clark yelled out. Adams and Hunt did a handshake. Those three combined were a triple threat. They always did the dirty work and got the job done.

Then Kermit's phone rang on his desk. That was the signal to leave Kermit alone so all the workers left.

 **Voice:** "Kermit where are the tests? I emailed you that we need them!"

 **Kermit:** "She slipped right from our hands sir."

 **Voice:** "You what! You said you had top notch security!"

 **Kermit:** "I'm sorry sir. I sent my three best men on the case."

 **Voice:** "No one can find out about the RFID chip or about her. That's why you're wife paid the price!"

Kermit grimaced remembering what he had to do to his wife. He'll never forget that day.

 **Flashback**

It was the day after Katy kicked him out. He told his boss what happened. He gave him a vial of poison. Kermit was in his gray chevy.

He checked the time. It was 6:50 am. His wife woke up at 7:00 am to make coffee every morning and go out to work.

Little did she know that she would die in the next three days. Kermit exited out the car. He went to the porch and got the key from under the mat.

He slipped in silently. He walked slowly to the kitchen to avoid making noise. He got the bag of coffee beans and poured the vial in the bag.

He slipped out with two minutes to spare. He closed the door, put the key under the mat and drove away.

Three days later she died from a mysterious virus. The case was a cold one. With a little bit of money mouths were shut and Katy Hart was no more.

He took custody of the child and they tested on her immediately. He convinced himself that it was for science.

 **Kermit:** "I know sir. I'll get the job done."

 **Voice:** "You better Hart!"

The line clicked off. He put the phone down. He yawned and prepared for a busy day tomorrow.

 **The next day**

Lucas had woken up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the beautiful girl in his arms. The blue curtains slightly swayed. The morning light highlighting her hair making her look golden. Her mouth was slightly agape and her long lashes fluttered.

He checked his phone. It was 6:52 am. Her left hand was still gripping his left hand around her slim waist. He slowly moved his arm from her waist to not perturbe her.

He got some clothes from his drawer and took it to the bathroom. He would set the phone down on the drawer next to the bed so she could wake up.

Just as he was finished Maya was up. The bathroom door was slightly ajar and the light was on. Maya had thought Lucas was somewhere else in the house. Lucas opened the door just as Maya was about to go through the door and they bumped into each other.

Maya had bumped into his firm wet chest and looked at him in suprise. His blonde hair was wet. His whole body was glistening, his six pack was prominent, and showed his sharp v-line all the way down to the red towel that left little to the imagination around his waist.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know-" "oh I was just going thr-" they both talked over each other. They both laughed. Lucas pushed his blonde hair back and Maya ran her hands through her blonde hair.

"You go first." Lucas said smiling. "I thought you were downstairs so I was about to go in there and freshen up." She said trying hard not to look at his ripped body and instead on his chiseled jawline.

"I was about to wake you up after I got out." Lucas said trying not to stare at the flannel that left a button open that showed her bra.

They both then stared at eachother for a minute longer. "I should probably move now!" He said out loud and he tried to go to his left but Maya also went left. Then he tried to go to his right but she also went right.

Lucas then leaned on the doorway and gestured she go first. She smiled at him and closed the door. Lucas blushed and went to change. Maya also blushed and went to washen up.

After about twenty minutes she got out of the shower. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She walked out and found another one of his outfits laid out perfectly for her on the bed. She smiled thinking of him again.

She walked out of the room and smelt something amazing. She walked till she reached the bottom of the stairs. She laughed at the sight.

Lucas was dancing around the kitchen in a white and pink apron. He was singing loudly and horribly with a black spatula.

She sat on one of the stools at the table waiting for him to notice her. He finally turned around and jumped. His pancake flew up in the air and stuck to the ceiling.

They both looked up. Maya snickered and Lucas snickered and they both laughed hard until they couldn't breathe.

After the laughter died down, Lucas prepared her a one pancake-less meal. She had a bite of the chocolate chip pancake and groaned in satisfaction. She gouged down the pancakes, eggs and bacon in minutes. Lucas looked on in amazement.

She pushed her plate up on the table. She looked at him and asked "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lucas shook his head. "I didn't know my cooking was that good. You never had pancakes before?" He asked jokingly.

Maya looked down on the table and frowned. She got up and left the table. She opened the patio door and went out on the porch.

He immediately regretted what he said and went after her. "I'm sorry for-" Maya raised her hand up stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm actually angry at him." Maya looked at the sunset. "This is the first time I actually seen the sun and you helped me see it and I'll forever be grateful." She looked at him and smiled.

He smiled back at her. She reached for his hand. "I want to show you something." He took it and they walked to the middle of the backyard.

The fall leaves were all around them on the grass. She grabbed his other hand and closed her eyes. Then wind started to pick up and Lucas squinted his eyes. Then one by one the leaves floated in the air around him.

He looked amazed and looked around. The leaves were dancing in a circle around them. Then they all dropped and Maya opened her eyes. She looked at him and he looked shocked.

She was nervous waiting for his reaction. "You're not ordinary Maya, he looked at her intensely. She looked at him fearing the worse. "You're beautifully extraordinary." He smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

After watching the sunset a little longer they walked back inside. They immediately got to work packing up clothes. Lucas went to call a long-time friend of his to help him with a favor.

Lucas carried the two duffle bags to the trunk.

The car still looked wrecked from yesterday night. It didn't help how old it was either.

"Lucas I don't think we should ride in this car." Maya said looking at the backseat and passenger side that had blood all over it. Well her blood all over it.

"We got to get rid of the evidence." Maya said

out loud. "Okay let's do it." Lucas said determined. Maya dismantled it and Lucas brought the car parts in the shed. Maya stumbled a bit.

She looked down and her nose was bleeding. She got a towel from the bag and wiped her nose. Lucas locked the shed and brought out a Midnight blue 2016 Suzuki Cruiser. It had a specialized trunk in the back. She put the towel in her back pocket.

Maya was instantly afraid. Lucas brought out two helmets. Lucas looked up. "Hey don't be scared. I promise you this is safe." He said turning on the motor.

It gave a good vroom sound. "C'mon live a little." He smirked handing her a helmet. She smiled "Okay, I trust you." She strapped it on.

She hopped in the back. Lucas put the two black duffle bags in the trunk. "Wrap your arms around me." Lucas said. She nodded her head and put her arms around him.He started the bike and reversed it out into the street.

They headed off. Maya's hair was flying all around her face. Maya saw the cars pass by she looked amazed. Then she started to laugh

and was having fun. She spreaded her arms out.

Lucas looked to the side. "Are you scared now?" "No I feel free and alive." She laughed again and put her arms back around him. He smiled and drove.

 **A/N: Can you guys guess who the boss is?;) Review and Favorite. Thanks for the reviews also!! I'm glad you like it. :):):):):)**


	4. Chapter 4

**At the Facility**

Kermit woke up at 6:00 got dressed, got a coffee on the way and headed to work. Kermit was stressed on the inside but showed no sort of emotion on his face.

He put his hand on the door and it scanned his hand. It said access granted and he went inside. Workers were chatting with eachother.

Others were eating breakfast and talking about the Spurs vs Heat game last night. The room silenced when he walked in. "We have lot of things on our plates, He looked around the room, one of my experiments got away and she must be safely returned."

"We must do everything we can to get her back." All workers had immediately went to their stations.

His scientist Kenny came up to him. "We got the suits fitted and they are working successfully." Kermit nodded his head. "Also I went to the lab and made the serum 10 times stronger than the last batch." Kenny said adjusting his glasses.

"Good work Kenny. I knew I could count on you." Kermit said patting his back. Kenny and Kermit then walked to the training room.

Clark and Hunt were practicing moves on eachother. Adams was firing rounds at a moving target in the other room. Hunt had Clark in a headlock. Clark bended his knee and pushed his foot backwards in Hunt's stomach.

Hunt slightly loosened and Clark lifted his arms and flipped him forward on his back on the cushioned blue mat. Kermit clapped at the scene. "Nice work Clark." He said praisingly. "Thanks Boss." Clark said helping Hunt off the mat.

Adams just about finished and went to the mat room. He walked towards the group. "The boss was pretty upset yesterday so you guys better head out now." Kermit said to them seriously.

Kermit handed them their suits and they went to get dressed. Clark, Adams and Hunt were just about ready. They were stocking themselves with weaponry and ammo. "I'm so fucking glad to be out of that jumpsuit." Clark said picking up a revolver.

Hunt grunted in agreement. Adams was cleaning out his pistol. "Same here." They all exited out. Workers wished them good luck as they passed. Kenny handed them their in-ears and the rest of their gear.

They all hopped in a black SUV. Hunt was in the driver side, with Adams on the passenger side, and Clark in the backseat.

The workers from the watchtower opened the electric gate. The car veered off to another exit that went around the woods and straight to the road.

Lucas and Maya had stopped at the DMV. Lucas had made an all new ID and the rest of his info to keep them under the radar.

They then went to the bank. Lucas took out 1000 bucks from his account. After that they went to a nearby mall.

"Okay we need a ton of things." Lucas said as he parked in a parking spot. Lucas stretched

out his aching limbs. Maya got out and stretched too. She took off her helmet.

Her hair was all over the place. Lucas's hair was tussled too. They fixed themselves. Lucas took out a Warriors hat and a Spurs

hat. Maya piled it up and put the Warriors hat on.

"We need to buy you some woman's clothes, food, hair dye and other essentials." Lucas said to her walking through the automatic doors. He pulled out a red cart from the cart row.

They went to the women's isle. Maya was completely lost. She never purchased girl's clothes before so she just picked up random clothes and shoes and thrown them at Lucas. It was a comical sight with Lucas trying to capture everything.

"You should probably try these things on. "He said carrying her mountain of clothes and putting her sneakers and vans in the cart. "Where?" She said looking around. "Follow me." He said walking towards the dressing rooms for women.

Luckily there was no line and the lady had given her a plate with a number 25 on it. Maya took it and looked at Lucas confused. Lucas laughed at her reaction.

"It supposed to be how many clothes you have." Lucas said putting down her clothes on the bench and sitting down next to them.

"Oh okay." Maya said shrugging. Maya knew how to do the rest and tried out clothes. Maya was having fun trying out girls clothes and showing them to Lucas. But one dress in particular caught his eye.

Maya was trying on her last dress in the pile. It was a teal dress with a floral lace pattern on the top. She had a white belt in the middle that hugged her waist and a skirt that went down an inch below her knees. She wore brown strapped flip flops.

She looked at her appearance. She felt actually beautiful in it. She was anxious to see what he thought.

She walked out of the door. "What do you think?" She walked out. Lucas looked shocked and his mouth fell to the floor. "Maya y-you look beautiful." Maya blushed and said quietly "Thanks Lucas."

Lucas blushed and cleared his throat standing up from the bench. "We should probably get these things and get more stuff."

"Okay I'll be right out." Maya said heading off to the dressing room door. They had purchased her clothes and shoes and went around the rest of the mall.

Maya's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree going dragging Lucas into different stores. Lucas looked at her amused and followed her.

After Maya's stomach growled they went to Costco. Lucas was adding ketchup and mustard to her hotdog. "Now this is how you truly live." Lucas said focused on his task with his tongue sticking out to the side.

"Try it out." Lucas said handing her the hot dog monstrosity. Maya ate it and she moaned. She had ketchup and mustard on her face. Lucas also had a mustard mustache on his face.

They looked like absolute children and they laughed at each other. They wiped off their mouths. They had gathered their stuff and meals and sat at a table.

Lucas and Maya had finished their meals and were racing to see who finished their waters first. Maya had finished it and set it down on the table.

"In your face Huckleberry!" She said doing a funny dance. "Huckleberry?" He said putting his half-finished water on the table looking amused at her.

"It fits you." Maya said smiling at him. "I'll take it." He smiled back at her. They both went to throw their trash away and buy the rest of what they needed.

By the time they got out the mall it was 11am. They stuffed Maya's clothes in the trunk. With just a little bit of Maya's help the trunk closed.

Lucas opted to carry the two remaining bags on his lap. They hopped on the motorcycle and headed out and prepared for a long six hour trip to Pittsburg.

 **Sorry this took so long! I tried to make it realistic as possible if they are on Run from the FBI. I hope you like it! Review or follow or read :):):):):)**


	5. Chapter 5

Adams, Hunt, and Clark finally headed off the road. They immediately stopped at the dead end sign. Looking for any blood prints that she left behind. They saw some bleeding leading halfway to the sign and then it stopped abruptly.

They then saw the tire marks and the car glass shattered on the ground. "This is defenitely her blood." Clark said holding out a blood detector one of their newest gadgets and weaponry Kenny and his fellow scientists made.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Clark." Hunt said sarcastically looking for anything tangible in the grass with no luck.

Before Clark could retort back Adams spoke over them. "Look there's nothing here let's just go into town." Adams said heading to the driver side.

The two other men followed. "These electronics are amazing!" Clark the braniac of the two said holding up a serum bomb with his hands.

"I can't wait to try out my nifty pistol. I'm itching to fire off rounds off my baby." Hunt said holding his beloved pistol out.

"You are so obsessed with that thing I swear you're gonna marry it one day." Adams said making a left on the road.

"I've had it since my old man gave it to me for my eighteenth." Hunt said smiling at his gun and repolishing it.

"I bet you love it more than your wife." Clark said looking at the trees passing them. "My wife comes a close second." He said putting his feet on the dashboard.

They all laughed in the car. They finally saw civilization. The facility was a good two miles away from the city. They stopped at a nearby store.

Hunt chose to get out the passenger side and check out the place. He held out his badge and the manager froze like he did something wrong.

"Look do you mind if I check your surveillance tapes." Hunt said putting his badge in his back pocket.

"Sure." The manager named Matt said and he took his key out and went to the back camera room. He went to the front tending to another customer.

He sat down and started checking footage from two days ago.He zoomed in hoping to see a blonde head in one of the cars. Nothing out of sorts. He sighed and got up from the seat.

He closed the door. He said thanks and walked out the store. He got back in the passenger side. "She was not in any of the footage." He said running his hands through his brown hair.

"Well that's the first place I'd be. Brooks gave her a beating." Adams said laying his back on the seat. "Well she obviously got help from someone who thought she was beaten up or took pity on her." Clark had deducted sticking his head between the two front seats.

"We should probably check the neighborhoods. She must be hiding out in one of them for hospitality." Adams said reversing out of the parking lot.

"Before that can we get something to eat. It has been four hours." Hunt turned to Adams his stomach rumbling in emphasis.

"I suppose we can go to in-n-out." He said stopping at the red light. The light turned green and he made a right turn.

He made a left and another right and stopped in the car line in-n-out seemed to always have. "Uhhh I forgot how long it takes to get food from this place!" Hunt moaned turning up the AC at a low cool.

"Think the badges could work?" Adams smiled and looked at the rear view mirror at Clark.

Clark rolled his eyes. "We can not use that for everything!" Adams and Hunt snickered knowing that annoyed him. The line finally moved some.

After about twenty or so minutes they got their food and parked on a curb in the street. After they finished with full satisfied stomachs and more energy they drove to eight street and ninth street.

"I don't know about you guys but I have to use the restroom." Hunt said dancing around in his seat.

Clark and Adams groaned. "You're lucky your house is damn close or I would've socked you." Adams said parking in his driveway.

Hunt said a quick thanks bros and hurried to his house using the key. His wife was at work.

After Hunt came back they drove house to house and car to car asking if anyone seen a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. That is about much description they can give.

They practically traveled a good portion of Greenwich village. It was 4pm now and they were exhausted.

The heat was unbearable. Clark took a generous gulp of his water. Adams was now in the passenger seat resting his head on the window. Hunt was angry and was gripping the steering wheel.

"It would really help if we could have any evidence or someone that seen her. She could be anywhere by now!" Hunt said breathing in and out.

"Calm down Hunt. You knew this was not gonna be easy but we'll find her!" Clark said rubbing his temple.

He took out the leftover trash from earlier tired of the smell of their fast food. He dumped it in the dumpster but then saw something white peeking out of it.

He went to put it fully back in the dumpster when he saw it had a familiar number on it. It was bloody and it was ripped to shreds. He pulled it out fully and realized it was the girl's gown.

He ran to the SUV. "We fucking got her!" Clark said shoving the shredded material in Hunt's face. "Hell yeah!" Hunt said holding the material and laughing out loud.

"I'm calling it in boys!" Adams said turning on the Walkie-talkie. It had a staticky sound and then Kermit's voice was heard through the car.

"You've found something?" "Yes Clark found her gown in the dumpster!" Adams said smirking.

"Good progress guys knew I could count on you !" He said laughing maniacally. They all laughed with him. "Inform me more later experiment 555 is acting up again." He said hanging up.

They all got out of the SUV and went to check out the house right in front of it.

After about two to three hours Lucas had stopped at a motel. He found Maya slowly blinking her eyes. He parked in the parking lot. He turned off the engine and took the bags from off his lap.

Maya slowly got up and stretched. Lucas moved to the trunk. He used the key and opened the trunk. He gave Maya the two target bags with supplies and a two of her target bags with her clothes.

Lucas upheaved the two duffle bags and the remaining two target bags also with her clothes. Lucas held the door open for her with his shoulder.

She smiled tiredly in thanks. They saw the concierge chewing gum and on her phone. She looked bored out of her mind.

Lucas cleared his throat. She looked up at him and she put down her phone. "How may I help you?" She said in a monotone voice.

Lucas had shifted uncomfortably on his feet "Can we have a single please?" He said taking out his wallet. "Sure." She said typing in the information and putting in his slightly false information.

"We have one room available so you came just in time." She said looking in the cubby for the key. She retrieved it and gave him the key card. "Room 100 second floor."

"Thank you." He took the key card and Maya walked beside him. "That was rude." Maya said looking back. "It happens." Lucas shrugged pressing the button to two.

They turned a left and found their room. Lucas inserted the key card and the door clicked open.

Maya dropped everything on the couch and all but flew on the bed. Lucas laughed and set down the stuff on the couch too. He took off his leather jacket and shoes and rolled on the bed.

Maya's face was smushed in the pillow. "You didn't even take off your shoes." Lucas laid his head on the pillow and turned to her.

Maya turned her head to him and said "I'm tired and I smell like leather." She moved her head and laid her head on the crook of Lucas's shoulder and neck.

"Lucas you're my favorite place to sleep on." Maya all but mumbled and her lashes fluttered. Lucas blushed down at her and put his hand on her waist. "I'm glad you like me for your pillow." He joked and snuggled her closer and wrapped the covers over them.

 **A/N : I don't know how long I want this to be but hopefully I get to over 10 chapters?**

 **Please Review or whatever!!! :):):):):):)**


	6. Chapter 6

_I wanna touch the northern lights._ _We can leave the world behind. I_ _wanna know what it's like. To get away from this life._

 _Northern Lights- James Young_

Lucas had woken up around five. His mind was on his mom. He desperately wants to tell her what's going on. He also wants to warn her about the impending danger that is upon them.

He was lost in his thoughts when Maya stirs on the bed. She yawns and rubs her eyes. Lucas walks over to her and sits near her legs.

He greets her warmly, "hey." Maya greets him back. "Lucas I'm gonna take a shower." Maya says getting up from the bed.

"Do you want me to...?" Lucas didn't finish his question but they both knew what he implied. "No, I feel comfortable now that I know you are near me and will keep me safe." Maya smiled and hugged him.

Lucas had wrapped his arms around the blonde. He stroked her hair in a comforting motion. She smiles and gets up. He smiled back at her.

Lucas goes to his duffel bag. He took out his burner phone. The sound of the water turning on slightly calmed his nerves. He dials the familiar digits. He takes a deep breath. The line picks up.

"Mom I know you're worried about me but I promise I'm okay. Some dangerous very bad people are coming after me and I can't come home yet. If they come to your house tell them to go away. Just know that I love you."

Lucas hung up. He was clasping the phone in his hands in thought. Maya just got out the shower and was reading the label of the hair dye product in her hands. Lucas had thought it would be a good idea that they change their look to not be recognizable.

Lucas was going to shave his hair in a buzz cut. Maya picked out a brunette color from the many brands of hair dye. She looked at her brown hair in amazement. It made her blue eyes pop out more. She also cutted her hair and it was now on her upper back.

Maya will miss her long blonde hair but this one wasn't as bad as she thought. She was slightly nervous about what he would think. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She walked out of the bathroom and was walking towards the bed.

Lucas was searching through Netflix on his computer. He was making a hard decision between the Tarzan, Tangled, and Aladdin. He settles for Tangled. The microwave beeped signaling that the popcorn was ready.

As he got up he immediately stopped and looked at her. His brain was fried. Maya was playing with her locket. "Do you like it?" Lucas was breathtaken by her beauty. No words could even compare. "I like you I mean it. I like it." Lucas stumbled out his words.

He mentally facepalms himself. _Nice going Friar._ He nervously runs his hands on his jeans. "Thanks Lucas." Maya smiles and he takes a deep breath. He fallen for her in the span of two days. She was funny, smart, and beautiful.

"I'm gonna get the popcorn now." He walks in the kitchen. He takes it out the microwave. He also grabs red vines and two waters. Maya was pulling up the covers. "What are we watching?" He sets the food down on the bed.

"It's called tangled. It's a princess movie about a girl named Rapunzel who has long blonde hair." He puts the computer on his lap.

"You like princess movies?" Maya asks eating some of the popcorn. "My friend Riley actually. This was a super funny movie." He pressed play.

They both were laughing at the horse. Maya laid her head on his chest. Lucas laid his arm over her shoulders. She kept on eating more popcorn than him so he gave it to her.

They got to the part of the movie that showed the light scene where Flynn and Rapunzel were on the boat. A million lanterns were floating up in the sky like stars. Maya looked amazed and I watched her smiling.

The credits finally showed and Maya was saying "that was the best movie ever!" Over and over again. "I'm glad you liked it." Lucas picked up all the trash and thrown it in the trash bin.

Lucas went back on the bed. They both weren't tired. It was only 8:00 pm. They looked at the ceiling. The fan spinning around in circles. "Flynn's kind of like you in a way." Maya had voiced out.

"How I'm not a thief?" Lucas said smirking "You know that's not what I mean!" Maya hit him lightly on the chest giggling.

"Then what?" Lucas asked. "You kind of saved me from that facility." Maya said playing with his other hand that was on his stomach.

"You're also funny, caring and handsome like he is." Maya told him. "Thanks Maya." He intertwined their hands together. "You know what we should do?" Lucas said determinedly

"What?" Maya asked curiously.

"You should make a list of everything you haven't learn or done and we'll do it." Lucas said smiling. "Really?" Maya tilted her head up. "Yeah like the beach, museum anything you could think of." Lucas had thought it would be a good distraction and he kind of wanted to show her what the world had to offer. "I've never been kissed before." Maya had said sleepily. Lucas heart was racing a mile a minute of what she was trying to imply. "But not just any kiss I always wanted a rain kiss." Maya had closed her eyes feeling sleep take over her.

Lucas had one thought in mind and that was fulfilling her wish. His thoughts of kissing her lured him to sleep.

Lucas got up and checked his burner phone. It was 6am. They had to leave in an hour. Lucas stroked her brown hair. "Hey Maya." Maya mumbled something incoherent. "We got to leave in an hour." He stroked her hair again.

Maya finally opened her eyes. She stretched all her muscles. Lucas got up and searched until he found the pack of donettes for breakfast. He handed them to her and gave her chocolate milk to scarf it down.

She seemed to forget her sleepiness and instead focused on the packaged powdered donuts. She snatched both items out his hands. He went to his duffle bag and got out a grey henley, black pants and underwear. He took his bag of toiletries with him.

"Gonna take a shower." Lucas said walking towards the bathroom. Maya gave two powdered thumbs up. As the hot water was beating down on him, he was thinking about Pittsburg.

They only had three hours left until they arrived. He had a beautiful private lakehouse. His late grandfather had lived there. His mom and him would visit when he was little. They never went back there after he passed away.

It had a beautiful waterfall that led out to a lake. It had a tree with a tire swing. The house was a dark mahogany color with white windows and a brown porch with white wooden railing surrounding it.

It would keep them settled down for awhile. He knew he had enough food and gas for the trip. He turned off the faucet. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His dark blonde hair needed a haircut too.

He got the shaver until he was satisfied with his look. It was now in a buzz cut. He gathered his hair and put it in the bin. He got ready in 10 minutes. Lucas came out of the bathroom and put on his combat boots.

"Nice hair huckleberry." Maya walked up to him and run her hands through it. "Thanks My." He nicknamed her. "My?" Maya asked confused. "It fits you." Lucas said amused. "I like it." Maya said mirroring what he said yesterday. Maya comes out of the bathroom in 10 minutes.

She picked out blue jeans, a black and white crop top, black leather jacket and black combat boots. She has her cap on ready to go. Lucas finishes his chocolate milk and muffin.

Lucas takes the bags and they walk out. "Lucas I could carry one." Maya gestures to the bags. "Okay then." Lucas says handing one to her. Maya puts it on her shoulder. Thankfully, It was not really that heavy.

The elevator chimed on their floor. They walked out. Lucas put the key on the counter. The lady didn't notice that they changed their looks overnight. She was on her phone texting fast like teens do.

They walked out the motel doors. The weather was a little bit chilly. The sun was coming up signaling a new day. They put the duffle bags in the trunk. The took off their caps and put on their helmets. They drove off into the morning.

 **A/N : Next chapter we finally see who the boss is! ;) You guys will be very excited next chapter!! Please Review,Fav, or Follow!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Adams, Hunt and Clark had opened the door by smashing the doorknob with a hammer. It creaked open with a screech. Hunt checked the kitchen. Adams and Clark checked upstairs. The house was suprisingly empty as if no one lived in it.

Hunt checked in the couch cushions, closets, carpets anywhere really. Clark and Adams went downstairs empty handed. "Did you guys find anything?" Hunt asked as he got up from looking under the couch. "Nada this person and their stuff is gone." Adams replied as they met up in the kitchen.

"We should check outside that's the only place we haven't checked." Hunt said as he opened the patio doors. They followed him out to the backyard. They saw a old white shed.

The shed had a lock in it. Clark used the hammer again and the lock had broken and fell on the ground. Clark opened it and dust had came out. He coughed and waved his hand in his face.

Adams turned on the light switch. There was a shelf full of tools to his left. There was four car tires leaning on the shelf. There was boxes and junk. They started checking in every box. Adams saw a license plate under one of the boxes and pulled it out.

"I found a license plate!" Adams said as he got up from the dirty and oil-stained floor. "Thank god I can't take the dust anymore!" Clark said in relief and walked out. Clark gets his computer from the electronic bag.

He types in the license plate number in the computer at the kitchen table. The other two sit on the left and right of him. The results are surprising. "Lucas Friar owns this license plate." Clark said in shock.

"You don't mean... Hunt said. "Someone better call the boss immediately." Clark informed. Adams already on it as he dialed the numbers.

 **Back at the Facility**

Kermit was suprised how fast his team was with their results. He knew he could count on them. He was in the containment room. They were testing experiment 555 with high frequency sound.

The same tests that Maya had went through. He remembers the day that Maya had a connection with it. He and his colleagues had made it with multiple procedures and time. With funding from different secret facilities they were able to create a monster with similar abilities to Maya.

 _Flashback_

"Dad where are you taking me?" A five year old Maya questioned as Kermit had dragged her by her arm. "There is something I would like you to meet." Kermit said in a child-like voice.

They were walking downstairs to the containment cells. They stopped at a room with bright lights. All four sides were clear. There was a black thing in the corner. It had red beady eyes, it had black wings, its lithe body was hairy and shaped like a human's.

It had two metal chains attached to it's feet and two chains to it's wrists. "Dad please don't take me in there." Maya whimpered and hid behind her dad. "It's either that or face the punishment room!" Kermit yelled at her. She jumped.

"O-Okay I'll go." Maya cried not wanting to go in there again. One of the workers opened the door on the keypad on the side. The room was at a low cool. The monster turned its eyes at the Kermit and screeched at him struggling to get out the chains.

When the creature's eyes landed on Maya's blue one's it calmed down. "Get closer to it." Kermit ordered in a strict voice. Maya hesitantly took a few steps closer. Maya raised her small hand to it. The creature peered curiously at the hand in slight fear.

But Maya looked in his eyes again and said "don't be afraid." It reached out and pressed it's paw to it. Then Maya stepped back and looked back to her father.

"Excellent work. The last worker had almost died. I knew my suspicions were right." Kermit said in his scientist voice. "Lets go." Kermit raised from the blue chair and pushed Maya out the door.

Kermit was about to try a different test when one of his workers came in. "Adams called and it's urgent." The worker handed him the walkie-talkie. "Yeah Hunt?" Kermit questioned. He was also slightly irritated that he stopped his procedures. He liked seeing 555 in pain and fear.

"Kermit the guy that owns this house is Lucas Friar the head chief's son. He took the girl." Kermit widened his eyes. Kermit walked out of the containment room and walked into his office.

He shut the door and sat on his desk. He groaned and pushed a frame off his desk. "Damnit!" He took deep breaths to calm down. Tom would be downright furious. "Thanks Adams I'll let him know."

He hung up. He picked up his phone from the desk and dialed the numbers...

 **A/N : I left you guys at a cliffhanger. Can you believe Lucas's father was the head chief of the entire facility. We'll know more about Tom Friar in the next chapter! Sorry this took so long! I promise I have not given up on this story! Please Follow, Fav or Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tom picked up the phone as he was sending a new weapon idea to one of the many secret facilities that he runs. "Hey Kermit what seems to be the issue?" He said as he stopped typing on the computer.

"My colleagues found a license plate number and funny thing," he chuckles nervously and continues on, its actually your son's license plates number." He grimaced and waits.

"What my son took her!" He yelled at him in anger and disbelief. That no good son of his.

"Yes sir." Kermit gulps nervously. "I'm on my way." He hangs up the phone.

Tom Friar was a money-hungry man and craved power. He was so invested on the experiment that he didn't care about his wife or son Lucas. He never even wanted kids and he had left Lucas when he was five.

He hasn't seen his son in thirteen years after Liz and him filed for a divorce. Now he had to greet him after avoiding him altogether. He knew it wasn't gonna be easy but he will find a way to bring the experiment back if it's the last thing he'll do.

Lucas and Maya arrived at the lake house. Lucas parked his motorcycle next to the house. He cut off the engine. Lucas and Maya took off their helmets. The sun was out and was reflecting off the lake.

Maya stared in awe at the place. "This place is beautiful." _Not as beautiful as you._ He thought. "My Mom and I used to come here all the time with my grandpa in the summer." Lucas told her as they grabbed their bags.

They walked up the stairs to the porch. Lucas turned the key and opened the sliding glass doors. The inside was just as big as the outside and brought a homey feel to it.

There were two brown reclining chairs with red quilts over them. In the center was a brown coffee table. There was also a big brown couch inbetween the two recliner chairs. On top of the fireplace was a plasma screen.

Right next to the fireplace led up to the stairs. The lakehouse had five rooms. The first room was the hallway bathroom. The room across the bathroom was the closet.

Maya and Lucas went up the wooden stairs. Lucas opened the door to his room. It still all looked the same. It brought back a feeling of nostalgia in him. There were posters of famous baseball players all over the walls. There were also pictiures of Lucas with his mom and his grandfather. There was baseball and football trophies on the shelves.

To the side of his bed was a desk with a black desk chair. There were brown bats lined up next to the closet. Maya dropped her bags and peered curiously around the room. Lucas put his hands in his pockets as he watched her.

"Lucas you were so cute." Maya picked up a photo of him smiling with a baseball cap as he won a trophy. He chuckled. "I was quite into baseball when I was little. That was my first trophy I won."

"I got a scrapbook my mom made if you want to see it." Lucas said. "Okay." Maya followed him out the room. Lucas turned on the switch in the hallway closet. Lucas took down the thick red scrapbook. He waved away the dust and turned off the light.

They sat back down on his bed. Maya had sat cross-legged and opened the book in her lap. She felt the cursive writing on the front page. It said " _I love you with all my heart -Mommy_

Maya felt a pang at those words. Her mom had died when she was little. The only remnant she had of her was the necklace that she always wore around her neck. She was clutching it as she stared off into space.

She didn't notice she was crying until she felt his hand wipe off a tear. "What's wrong?" Lucas asked in concern. "I miss my mom. She died when I was little." Maya was crying and Lucas moved the scrapbook off her lap and embraced her.

Maya was crying into his chest clutching on his shirt. "Hey look at me." He asked softly. Maya looked up. Lucas moved her hair behind her ear. "I know I'm not your mom but I love you just as much and I'll always be here for you. Okay." Lucas had said those three words to her.

Maya looked up at the boy who always was there for her and she knew that she loved him. She loved how he always protected her and loved her for who she is. Without him she wouldn't have made it this far.

At that moment, Maya kissed him. Lucas was shocked at first but then he relaxed into into the kiss. This was what he wanted ever since he met her. The kiss was indescribable.

Maya gazed at him. "I'm in love with you."

She finally understood her feelings. Lucas's heart skipped a beat. This was surreal to him. "I'm in love with you too." Lucas couldn't help but kiss her again and Maya happily returned it.

"What does this mean now?" Maya asked as she was sitting in his lap. Lucas's arms were around her. "This means you're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend." Lucas smiled at the thought. This amazing girl was _his_. "I like the sound of that." This amazing guy was _hers_. Maya intertwined her hands with his liking the way they fit together.

Maya heard a pit patter in the window pane. Then another and it started to rain. Lots of rain. Maya grabbed his hand and they ran down the stairs. Maya was spreading her arms out as she felt the raindrops pour in her hair.

Lucas lifted her and Maya giggled as she held on to his shoulders. "How about that rain kiss?" He smiled and brought her down to his eye level. The rain was pelting their faces and their clothes. Maya grabbed his face and kissed him again.

 **A/N : hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you guys still like this story! Thank you guys for reading this! Follow, Fav or Review!**


End file.
